Arthas: Rise From the Lich King
by psycholegend123
Summary: He was summoned from the dead to serve the world of Azeroth once more. Many despise him for what he had done in the past. He did not care, for he now just wanted to live his life on his own. No one can control him, or so at least that is what he thought. The Burning legion is now at Azeroth, decimating the land once more. What will he, Arthas Menethil do? M for gore... just in case
1. Prologue: Resurrection

For some reason my friends hooked me up to the Warcraft lore. I have read the book Arthas: Rise of the Lich King. This story was an inspiration from that book and also Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War. They were both written by Christie Golden, who was a famous author of other books. She gave me these inspiration so I give most of the credit to her. They were good books to me but I didn't buy them. I borrowed them from a friend, considering that Blizz gets a lot of money from WoW and all of their other grossing items of theirs. It has been too long since I have this urge to write stories. I will eventually continue the other one so yeah that is about it. Read, comment, tell me how the story is and depending on it and I will continue this and improve it, or at least try to.

Arthas: Rise From the Lich King

Prologue: Resurrection.

_"My son; the day you were born, the very forests of Lordaeron whispered the name... Arthas." -Terenas Menethil II_

**Stormwind Keep**  
Jaina Proudmoore, with her long white hair, felt the winds of the earth passing through her face as her hair flailed wildly behind her. The air was warm. It was warmth that is unnatural to this part of the land. The black smoke can be seen through the trees of Elwynn Forest, in the lands of Westfall. Stormwind Keep, a symbol of power and justice in this side of the world, is now being challenged by the demon lords of the Burning Legion.

They have rallied all of their demons and elemental legions to purge the world of Azeroth once again. It was like a force greater than they have ever seen. They have made a continent out of the blue malevolent maelstrom with ease. Quickly fortifying the entire continent and setting up bases in it. They were not reckless this time. They plan to stay here, enforce their armies and attack from all sides. They defended fiercely and efficiently, quickly fortifying the land that they have taken in under 1 hour or 2.

Jaina is not very pleased at all when they had taken the Westfall. It was the last remaining land that stands between them and the Elwynn Forest. After the forest, it will be, "Stormwind." Jaina sighed. "Will we have time to prepare this place for them, or is everything at a loss?" Her heart beats in anticipation for the attack. Her lover stands in the door of her room. He worries about her. She has suffered through many hardships and she does not want Stormwind to fall like Theramore did. He doesn't want that to happen either. He approached her. Hugging her and placing her in the comforts of his arms. "This will end in a happy note my dear. The future is not certain, but still we must remain hopeful. Remember, hope is what makes us strong. It is what we have when all else was lost." His soothing voice brightens her mood, but it did not change the current atmosphere in the city.

Civilians are rushing; packing all of their belongings, pushing and shoving each other in lines for the zeppelins to Dun Morogh. Their safety is priority to the king than anything else, though his son is his most precious. He is in the safety of the Dranei for now, but how long will that last?

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the things that he was thinking about. He will not fail to protect the city at all costs.  
He will not let anything happen to his people and city to be razed down to the ground. It fell once in his entire life, and he will not let that happen again. The captain went to him on the platform next to the Zeppelins. "Sir, this is the last batch of citizens. All of them are now heading into Dun Morogh. The town of Goldshire if I could recall if sir-"

He looked at him sternly. "Captain, when you are at war, you do not want to be uncertain of the command. Be certain at all times of the command. We have no room for miscalculation and errors here. I want my people to be safe and out of harm's way. Recheck the perimeter defenses. I want infantry to scout again in each ranch and town and to contact me of any movement from the legion. I want griffon flyers on the skies. When the enemy takes it into the air, we have best be ready for it. I want casters at the gates. When the enemy funnels down the valley I want their spells to decimate their numbers. Archers must man the towers and walls at all times. I want catapults stationed in every district. Get the ballistae ready for appropriate heavy air defense. I want priests healing the wounded at all times and empowering them at all times. Paladins should be at the front leading and blessing my men. If one of my commands are not met, I will blame you for it." He pointed at the captain. He reluctantly nodded and went on with his orders.

**Elwynn Forest: Outside of Stormwind**  
The smell of burning flesh reeked from the army as it drew closer. The trees caught fire and spread waywardly. All were emanating a burning aura and their dreadlord was smirking. His eyes red as fire and he was bigger than any of his army. "Behold humans; your doom has come to greet you into your eternal sleep. There will be no survivors, no souls safe and you my lord will face the full might of the burning legion!"

Varian frowned. His frowned face affected the others who were with him, spreading like wildfire just as Elwynn Forest was. The first charge of the legion went full on. Roaring and screaming can be heard with a very nasty squeal of the lesser warriors. When the army past a point of the battlefield he ordered the catapults, "700!"

"700! 700!" a volley of enchanted boulders rained down on the forces of burning aura. Nargaras roared in anger and signaled his own machinery to launch forth. The chunks of molten bolder and enchanted projectiles were bounced of back to the army.

"I have come here just in time." Kalecgos gave a smirk to Varian and told him, "Jaina having a hard time again. She still cannot get him out of her head."

"Then tell her that this is no time to be thoughtful about her lost lover and get in with the fighting! 550! Mages!" Varian signals the sorcerers to cast down he'll upon them. Many enemies screamed in agony of pain. The meteors and ice crystals fell on them. Though that wave was won, the next one was quite difficult to counter.

Burning regeneration cleansed all pain in the giant demonic brutes that approached the gate. They pounded the gate with full force. There were no hints of pain while they were bombarded with the magic that intensified for ten seconds. When they die, they still did not feel pain but just fell to the floor. They were filled with anger and rage. Some felt the joy of battle in their veins. Nargaras casts a spell of ancient language. It summoned a small ball of arcane energy. When he released it to the city, the protective layer of Stormwind was no more. "As you can see, your puny magics have no power against the magics of the ancients."

**Stormwind Keep**  
Jaina having collapsed in her struggles to get herself together was getting worse. Her mind was clouded and in disorder. "Why does this... his face keep on appearing inside my head. I have already found my life long lover after you. Still you loom in my mind endlessly!" She has to be left by herself in order for Kalec to help with the defense of the city. She then breathes in a rhythmic way. Each exhale gave her the peace in mind she needed. She is taught that having a calm mind in battle is better than a fogged one. She might hurt the once that are on her side if she was not careful. It took her 15 minutes to cool down.

**Stormwind after 2 days: Stormwind Keep**  
The defenses of the city have weakened for the past 2 days of war. Their endless numbers were overwhelming the city. If they have breached the main wall then all of the legion will stream into the city. Flyers will be able to summon monsters from the hells themselves. They will appear in every direction using their totems to teleport from one place to another.

Jaina and Kalegos were waning and their magic is also waning. "If this continues, Stormwind will fall and the rest of Azeroth will be consumed by the fire. The fall of this city will shatter the morale of not just our people, but for the other races themselves." Jaina said that with her bandaged left arm on her lap.

"There will be hope to those who will pursue in what they believe in. Do not fret it my dear."

"I wish that Medivh will once more help us in this time of need."

"And so shall I!" Jaina turned and her face lit up in happiness for the appearance of her old friend. "It has been too long milady. I have come to offer you a light of hope."

Varian came in and was surprised to see a powerful archmage standing in front of him. "And who might this be?" Varian asked as he just entered the room.

"This is Medivh. The former Guardian and a friend I have that united the orcs and humans together in Kalimdor!" Kalec said with enthusiasm.

"Oh do not make me blush former Aspect. I only helped in the unification of humans and orcs."

"Yet that alliance was broken by the horde and ravaged Theramore and the Northwatch!" Varian snorted. "But now tell me, what is your proposal to helping me and my people defeat the Burning dogs and get rid of them for good?"

He paused for a moment, and then started to speak. "I give to you the source of all the insanity of the prince. I give to you the curse, the plague and the blight of Lordaeron." He showed what he was hiding in a spell that reveals it. The cloth unraveled itself to the eyes of the four. The sword was flowing with frost and necrotic power. It has hungered for power ever since it was reforged. No longer is it trying to find the souls of the living, but the powers of anything.

The two men dropped their jaws in awe, unable to say a word. "I give you the reforged... Frostmourne."

The word made her heart skip a beat or two. She instantly remembered her first kiss with him, their first date, their first love making, and their parting. "You mean to wield that cursed sword is the key to winning this battle!? I for one say that we should learn from the past and let it not happen again!" she retorted. Nausea and heavy burden was heavy on her.

"It is the only way milady to combat the legion, though my thoughts are not your thoughts." He then cleared his throat.

"This power cannot be wielded by someone of our race. Its harmful effects are too great. As the King of this meeting we must not resort to this... insanity!" Varian interrupted.

"I have agreed with him. We do not know for sure if it will benefit us or not. If the person wielding it will turn against us, it will not bode well for us." Kalec crosses his arms making that statement. He cannot believe the proposition the Medivh was giving him. At least that was why they all thought.

Medivh was interrupted every time he tried to speak, but he managed to maintain his composure. "You have misunderstood my friends. This curse cannot be carried by anyone else in this world."

They gave him a questioning look. "Very well then, do not waste time." sneered Varian.

"This curse can only be handled by the original owner. He must be risen from the dead."

Jaina felt a pang in heart but was not sure of what it was. What was the feeling that came to her? She reluctantly shrugged it off and asked, "Why would we do such a thing! It is true that they have paid for their sins. They did die for them am I not right?"

Medivh answered, "We will need every single hero that has fallen in this world to be risen up again. Yes they have paid the atonement for their sins, but they must be called upon again. I have talked with The Guardians about this matter. I have told to others as well."

"What of lady Tyrande's action, better yet, Malfurion?"

"Lady Tyrande was pleased only because she would see him again. Malfurion was furious. He had told me that raising the dead will be a sign of disrespect to the souls of the dead, and we feel the same feeling that he has now. Of course I talked him through it end had ended up accepting the plan. It is either you agree with me or I will do it myself!" Medivh realized that there is little time to waste, so he had cut to the point.

"I will have no such necromancy allowed in my city!"

"Then I will have no choice but to do what is best for this world." A loud booming came from the outside. Kalecgos inspected it and he was in shock.

He was speechless for a second more. Then he uttered, "The wall... The wall has been breached! The wall has been breached!"

"Kalec, there are two walls that needed to be destroyed in orde-"

"They are both down! The burning army is now marching in the city!"

"We must go to battle then!" Varian shot a look to Medivh. "You will be helping us eliminate them or leave us to despair."

"As I would like to argue with you, we must make haste now. This city must never fall!"

The demons streamed in and steamrolled through the trade district. The demon Nargaras was never found. He went to meet his other superiors to discuss the next strategy. People are dying left and right. Demons were also being slaughtered but nevertheless they did not grieve for the dead. They want conquest. They wanted the lands. They wanted to kill. They wanted war. For the past 2 hours the humans fought valiantly but to no win. The demon numbers were far too great. Thousands lost their lives in the name of the alliance and Stormwind. The mage quarters fell to the might of the legion. The cathedral square now a full all-out warzone and the old town ravaged and burned to the ground. The only parts of the city that were untouched by the legion were the harbor and the dwarven district. Two key districts that needed to be in alliance hands or else the other alliance cities will fall. The Deeprun Tram is the track that connects both Stormwind and the Ironforge. The harbor connects Teldrassil, Azuremyst Isle and Stormwind. If the enemy takes these 2 important districts, the other major capitals will fall.

**Outside Stormwind Keep**  
Varian is hacking and slashing his way to protect his people, his country and his son. "I will not let this happen to my home and city! I will protect the once I love!" he slashes a demons throat clean. Blood splattered over his face. "We will be remembered! We will be glorious! We will be victorious!" He grabbed a hand of a burning demonic skeleton and chopped it off. Then he proceeded to thrust his sword down its throat.

Kalecgos, in his dragon form, annihilated at least a hundred of them at a time. His frost breath decimating their numbers, but nevertheless they are still thousands more to go. He went to the ground and joins Varian at his fight in his human form. "I will go behind this line of war and cut of their reinforcements and try to stop any more of them from coming here. I will call for the help of the other Aspects to aid me in this fight." He summoned a huge ice glacier and dropped it on top of the enemies in front of him.

"May I ask why you haven't done this earlier?" he battled three of them at a time but with his rage, he overpowered them and sliced of their heads.

"No time to ask. Now is the time to do." He leaped upward high in the sky and transformed into his dragon state. He flew off to the Westfall. Varian will be holding off his own struggles outside the Stormwind keep.

**Cathedral Square**  
Meanwhile, Jaina stayed in one place, inside her incantation circle and summoned spells and elementals to her aid in the cathedral square. The soldiers made a wall for her so that she could concentrate on her spell invocations more. Medivh however prefers to be what might be known as a melee Mage. He turned his staff into an enchanted sword. He has no armor but who needs armor when you can call upon the powers of arcane and elementals to protect you. He summoned an energy shield that knocks back and stuns an enemy and thrust his sword into the demons heart. On his other hand he summoned the element of fire and released a torrent of flame from his hand, burning even the fire enhanced monstrosities. "I have never felt this type of battle high ever since the second war." He laughed.

Jaina heard him and felt a nauseous sensation that is coming from the graveyard next to the cemetery. She then looked at the sky, sensing that something is headed by air. She then saw burning birds. They looked small from afar but when it is up close it is the size of an albatross. She was still concentrating on the enemies at bay but then she felt that the birds were falling from the sky. They got closer and closer to their target and then... Boom! They landed on to the pink skins with tin armor. They scattered around the ground dead and bleeding. Jaina was in disbelief. In the sky the birds communicated with each other in a different tongue. "We should target the casters so that they will be out of commission and the cathedral is ours!" The other birds were nodding in agreement. They were now in formation to attack the female caster. When they got the go signal they nosedived to her, no regrets of their suicidal nature.

She saw them coming. She quickly erected a barrier that is small but very tough. Their numbers were in the hundreds, heading straight for her. When they had hit the barrier, they exploded. They made Jaina wince in pain and sweat beads from her body. She grabbed a jerky from her small purse and ate it. When Medivh saw this happening, he quickly rushed to aid her. They attacked in continuous waves. He ran there and observed their timings. When he calculated when to erect his own barrier, he lounged in and quickly replaced her barrier. "This is no time for a feast milady." He said comically.

"Thank you for your help."

The birds then came to a conclusion. They will have to use all 79 of them tone able to knock them out. They formed a cone where the tip is facing them. This will be for their legion. This will be for their lord and the destruction of this world. They all nosedived to their target with the main intent to kill the two. Jaina and Medivh were not prepared to see this attack. Medivh though has a more improved reflex so he was not aware that he made a barrier until he saw the birds. He tried to strengthen the barrier as fast as he can but they were still too fast. Their speed and payload blasted outside the shield a couple of times then eventually penetrated the shield, hitting them and sent both Jaina and Medivh to the cemetery near the Cathedral.

**Westfall: Near Jansen Stead**  
Kalec reached the Westfall. He surveyed the area for anything more unusual than the pillaged land itself. There were four portals constructed near the outpost that was destroyed. He had already contacted the Aspects through telepathy. He will need more dragons in order to stop this never ending army that marches from the four portals. He observed how the portals work first so he went human on ground and sneaked up to a hill that over looked the portals.

The portals were made out of Outland steel and there are five enchanters on each of the portals that channel and keep the portals in use. If he takes down at least three then the portal will not be able to transport any more troops through it. He will need to wait for them to be able to attack. Just as the thought occur to him they were there at the horizon of the great sea. The red, green and bronze colors were not foreign to these lands. He quickly changed his shape and met up with the other dragons. "It is good to see you again life-binder."

"It is good to see you too former Aspect. Now let us cleanse these lands from the filth of these wretched creatures!" Alexstrasza, Queen of the Aspects and the great red life-binder. She is accompanied by Nozdormu, the Timeless One and Ysera, the Dreamer.

"The time to save humanity has come to us one last time. Now here me my brethren, attack now! Attack now!" a wave of red, yellow, green, black and blue dragons came to view. The leaders only appointed 5 of each color. 'But it is still enough to eradicate this encampment' Alexstrasza thought.

**Cathedral Square: Stormwind Cemetery**  
Jaina sat up and shook her head. Her wound on her right hip was slightly deep. But what she saw was terrifying. In the cemetery, demons laid waste to her fellow kind. Throats being ripped off, heads pounded to the ground, bodies being eaten alive and soldiers screaming in pain. She tried to find Medivh but he was not here. Then she saw a path of blood on the grass, leading to the mausoleum that seems to be of royal touch. She followed it, leaving them to die in agony or a swift death. When she entered she saw Medivh holding Frostmourne by the hilt with the cloth around the hand. There was an arcane circle drawn on the floor, around the huge stone coffin in the middle of the room. He began enchanting and muttering spells and the circle lights up in unholy light. Before she could understand what was going on, a side of the mausoleum blasted open with a huge Tauren like being with fiery wings on its back. It was holding a double edged axe on both hands. Medivh saw Jaina and told her, "You must finish the resurrection now or else all will be lost." He then thrusts he sword down the ground and grabbed his staff on the floor.

"I will not do it! I will not let a monster like him roam in this world again!"

"You must, it is the way to win this war!" He dodged an attack from the being and stabbed its chest. It did not feel any pain and so he curled up his fist and punched him to the wall. Medivh coughed up blood. 'I am getting too old for these kinds of things.' thought Medivh. His cloak glowing white empowered him and so he charged again at his opponent. Jaina fired a beam of ice to the lesser minions that are coming in from both the main entrance and the hole that their commanding officer had made. Medivh used a forceful push of air to knock back the monster and its minions. "What are you doing? We do not have much time! My mother did tell you how to do the resurrection spell did she not?"

"I have said it and will say it again; I will do no such thing!" Lightning surged out of her staff and electrocuted a handful of them and fried them to dust.

"You must do it no-" He was stabbed from behind by a glowing red spear. Another commander was joining in the fray. He smiled slyly and pulled out his spear. Medivh fell to his knees. His hands lowered and he sat there. The tauren like creature raised his axe to give the final blow. With all his power he dodged the attack, sliced a section of its body. He then turned to the other one; he was armored to the teeth. So Medivh ordered a spell that uses his armor against him, the armguards imploded rendering his weapon to the ground and useless. The other creature fell to the ground feeling an intense pain on his side as he held it. Medivh enchanted his blade to induce pain to the creature. He then proceeded to shut off all access point of the mausoleum and bound the two with magic.

He fell to the ground feeling exhausted and pain throughout his body. Jaina went to him and eliminated the demons that were unlucky to be inside with them. She came to him on her knees, "Medivh! Medivh! Please do not fall now!"

"Please Jaina, leader of the Kirin Tor; you will have to do it. My magic will not last long!"

"But I do not want him to walk here! I do not want him to be here again! I do not want to see him being lost in the darkness of power and undeath." She cried. 'It only breaks my heart to see him like that.'

He held her hand with his left and whispered, "Remember, everyone always has a chance at things, for better or worse." Upon saying that he puts his bloody right hand on her head. He mutters an incantation and then his arms limped.

Tears steamed her beautiful face. Her white hair, with a streak of blonde left, covered her face. But then she thought to herself. It is no time for mourning... yet.

She gets to her feet. She used her telekinesis to float the two commanders into the circle. It was still glowing. The front entrance was being rammed down. She took with her the cloth that Medivh had and wrapped it on her hand. She grabbed Frostmourne and raised her hands up chanting and speaking in the wizards tongue. The symbol of death appeared. She went to the monster with horns and fur and stabbed it to the heart. She then went to the other one. She stared at him in anger. The general was hopeless, in fear of her and this incantation. "This is for Medivh." She thrusts the sword to his neck. The floor lite up red and the souls of the two demons were sucked to the symbol. There was an earthquake of some sort and then a blast of undead stench and air that knocked Jaina to the wall. The cover of the coffin blasted off and a cold presence came from it.

A figure rises from the coffin. He had no helm on. His hair as white as snow and his face pale blue. He wore armor on, the same armor that he used when he died. Jaina noticed that the sword in her hand was gone. The figure continues to rise up slowly, his right hand clutching a sword that is emanating blue waves of cold undead power. He stepped out, smiling evilly. His face though had changed, instead of his eyes having black and droopy it was normal. His skin was not wrinkly. He looked at his blade, emanating more of its power. He looked at a Jaina whose heart is beating furiously. His mouth opened and he uttered the words, "Frostmourne hungers."

_So yeah that is it. Hope you like it and comment on it. Rate it in your head if you want but I will continue this... depending on how you guys like this._


	2. Chapter 1: Stormwind Defense

_I was busy for three reasons, one is school stuff, two is work, and three is that I researched some of the stuff from the lore through wowhead, pedia, and wiki. I like this story to be good. The one that every can enjoy reading in their spare time or what not. So I will say this again… for the rest of the story. Read it, review it, and comment on it. Give me constructive feedback or just complement on it. If you want to give me a bad feed like "your writing sucks" or other types of that crap. Send it to me through my PM and I will print it and place it in the blue or green suggestion box with three arrows forming a triangle around on it. Well hope you enjoy this chappie! 8D_

Chapter 1: Stormwind Defense

"_Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield eternal power. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit." –The warning inscription from the pedestal of Frostmourne_.

**Cathedral Square: Stormwind Cemetery**

Jaina starred at his grin, giving her goose bumps and chilling her to the spine. Arthas's blue-green eyes stared at her evilly. He heard whispers from somewhere and it was familiar… Frostmourne! The whispers got louder and louder until it was audible to only Arthas. He looked to his blade. _'I hunger for flesh, I hunger for more, I hunger for… power.'_

'_Power?'_ He thought to himself to be not right but it felt the same way as it was before it was destroyed. He looked backed to her, she was feeling fear. He grinned and uttered the words, "Frostmourne hunger." If his sword wants power, then it shall have what it deserves. He walked to her, stepping faster and faster as he raised his sword. She quickly erected a barrier but she does not know how long she will last. As he lowers his sword for the strike, the background became suddenly pitch white. He then saw a small boy with blonde hair, fair with his slim, small body. He blocked his sword with a massive mallet with intense holy power.

As they drew their weapons back he saw the boy's face with a scowl. "I won't let you do that to her again." The boy said that as he slowly fades with the whiteness. He got back in the real world again, not knowing what to say about that encounter. He then saw Jaina, standing with both hands on the staff, ready to respond to any threat that comes her way.

'_What had just happened? He stopped his attack pre-emptively. What has been going on in his head?'_ She thought about it but did not lose concentration of what was in front of her. She spoke, "Arthas Menethil, former prince of Lordaeron and former Lich King, I hear by summon you back from the depths of the underworld to help the world of Azeroth fight of the demons that are lurking and decimating this world!" The wall that blocked the main entrance to the mausoleum started to crack as they batter down on it. "You will either help us to protect your home world from the wrath of the burning legion or we will take actions for you to help us and, if necessary, return you back to the grave and never come back again!"

The words 'burning legion' made him raise an eyebrow. "I thought they were destroyed, if not, disbanded and left to rot."

"They came back to rid this world. They did this for vengeance over the deaths of their masters and the defeats of their pasts."

The wall grew weaker and weaker. "And if I helped you what would I receive? As I stand here now and hear your words, the demons are already ravaging the lands. The ground shakes because of the never ending armies of their legion. People are getting slaughtered every minute or hour. I can feel their agony, hate and stress because they think that they 'stood no chance and Azeroth will fall.' You cannot ask of me a favor if the scales of balance are against you! It does not bode well with you because I might support the aggressors because they are, in my perspective, winning? What says you about this?"

She cannot think of something that will refute his argument. It is true that they were fighting a losing war. She had seen the armies of the vast empire. She had seen how powerful they were and experienced it in many ways. She did not think of the probability of him turning against the world of Azeroth. Then she remembered the talk with Uther, the last encounter of him and her in the Halls of Reflection, the locket that he kept for the rest of his life as the Lich King. She knew that in order to have a chance to fight this war he _must_ be on their side. She would happily carry any weight to see her country rise from the ashes of war. "Very well then I will offer you a deal, in exchange for helping us, serving under the banner of Azeroth and its allies and not breaking this oath of peace throughout the lands of this world, you will be rewarded handsomely."

He gave a deep dark laugh. It resounded throughout the room and gave her the chills again. "And what would this proposition be… milady?" He was curious as to what she is thinking of. Her eyes were looking straight at him without fear and the look on her face is honest and serious. He knows Jaina well enough to understand her face.

"If all accommodations are met, you will be given back the throne of the Lich King and…" She paused for a moment then continued, "I will be forever in your debt and in your service as the Lich King's eternal servant." She bowed her head down signaling to him that she is willing to do it.

He thought about it. Taking back his throne in the Frozen Throne and commanding the Scourge once more will be brilliant! Once the Burning Legion is gone, he will have to confront the forces of Azeroth. They will be much easier to deal with than the Legion because they are weakened by the offensive. He will also make sure that his plans will not be foiled again. That one single costly mistake had ended his life; he will not let it happen again. The second proposition was… a bit of a problem. A small part of him wanted to make her his again, to have her as his own and that no one will grab her away from him again. Another side of him wanted to make her dead. _'No wait, not dead, but suffer!'_ Yes, he will torture her, making her regret raising him back to life. He will make her scream in agony as he torments her. Defile her body and toss it aside like a ragdoll being used as a chew toy.

But he also wanted Frostmourne to be… satisfied. The sword glowed in light blue. _'Feed me her powers, feed me her endless torment and you shall be given a reward.'_ The sword glows and started to flicker. It was getting excited. Very excited.

'_I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH OF THIS!' _The voice in his head was loud and overwhelming. Arthas clutched head and kneeled down. He groaned in agony as Jaina chanted a spell that lights the tip of her staff in flames. The entrance that was blocked is now opened. The lesser demons marched through the hall. _'You will help her in this war and not leave her again!'_ The voice echoed and faded away. Jaina summoned a wall of flame and lightning at about half of the mausoleum, in between the demons and the two of them. She pushed the fire back and squeals of the demons resounded in the room.

Arthas rose up, lowered his sword and answered her question. "I accept your proposal." His voice sounded like two beings but quickly went back to his original voice. "I will help Azeroth at the expense of your… 'service'." He raised his sword high up and breathed. As he released his breathe he brought down his sword to the ground, piercing its ground as it screams in pain. The mausoleum blew off to every direction, harming both the enemies and allies of Jaina. The ground glowed evil green, bones pop out of the graves and started to unearth themselves. "Rise my minions, today you will serve your master once more!"

**Outside of Stormwind Keep**

The blast came from the Cathedral Square. The unholy energy leaked to the battle grounds of the keep. He was noticing that while he focused on slaying his foes. _'I am displeased Jaina. I am __**very**__ displeased.'_ He then noticed that the enemy grows weaker. He then let out a cry of courage, of strength. He screamed to the top of his lungs, "I HEAR BY GIVE THIS BLESSING TO ALL OF YOU! THE BLESSING OF THE KING AND OF THE PAST KINGS OF LORDAERON! HAIL TO THE KING!"

They repeated after him, "HAIL TO THE KING!"

"Hail to the heroes!"

"HAIL TO THE HEROES!"

"Hail to the people of this country!"

"HAIL TO THE PEOPLE OF THIS COUNTRY!"

"LONG LIVE THE ALLIANCE!"

"LONG LIVE THE ALLIANCE!" They fought with zeal. Gutting out throats, stabbing their foes, spilling their blood. It was glorious. It was a glorious day to fight. The good fight that saves the lives of many people, innocent people. The feeling of power and fanaticism is in their veins. Warriors burst with rage and cleaved more heads than the demons could anticipate. Mages summoned enchanted spells that reign down on the enemies of the Alliance. Paladins deliver an insurmountable amount of righteous fury, slaying the demons because they are past redemption.

A soldier went up to him, "My lord! What was the foul power that erupted from the cathedral?" It was one of his captains commanding his battalion.

"It was something that will most likely end this city." His scowl says everything about his feelings about it. He raised his sword to block an attack and quickly countered it.

"Shall I send a griffon scout to-"

"You shall stay here and fight by my side. I would like a soldier who honors and serves his king greatly to fight with me!" He hacked and slashed another of his victims.

"We are all in your services milord. We had put our faith to our leader ever since his coronation. You pulled us through difficult times and made difficult decisions. We thought you dead when you disappeared, though after a few years you came back to us. You have given the people of this kingdom everything and risked your life for it." The captain shield bashed a fiend to the ground and strikes the fiend a killing blow of a shield to the face. "We will serve your highness until our dying breaths."

His second in command is in the keep, orchestrating what to do and what to counter on the attacks of the Legion. The Grand Marshal, the second in command of the Stormwind Army, felt a heavy responsibility upon his shoulder. He felt responsible for the lives of his fellow people. That is why he will do his best to sort things out and organize defensive and offensive parameters to keep his men living and The Kingdom of Stormwind alive. He knew that there was something lacking in the ranks of the enemy, and they will exploit this weakness. He looked through all his intel from the battlefield and beyond.

The Legion has barely any airpower in the warzone, leaving the anti-air ballistae to shoot ground units. That also goes with the anti-air griffon riders, they completely decimate the ground forces for they use a tactic called hit-and-run. They go in low and attack the ground units for two passes then they retreat to heal themselves and restock on ammo.

The king looked to the fighter next to him and spoke, "I would like you to spread the word to all our allies that Arthas Menethil is alive. Go inside the Keep and inform him to spread the word!" The color of the soldier's face fell off as he heard the command. "Do it now! Everyone must be notified as soon as possible." The soldier went out of the battlefield and headed to the Grand Marshal.

Even though the face of the Lich King is stuck in his head he battled on. The king was pleased with his soldiers, battling out demons, cutting up fiends, bashing their shields that cracked skulls and bombarding the enemy from the skies. He has never felt this battle high before. He leaped up into the air and dropped back down hard, sending hordes of them flying back. He charged up and stabs one in the stomach. He thrusts it in more and caught another monster with it. He pulled out and whirled his right sword around, rending flesh in the process. He then felt a powerful presence fade away. _'What was that?'_ He thought to himself, and then shrugged it let out another scream of fury and battled on in the blindness of war.

**Westfall**

The plan went slightly rougher than expected. The blood thirsty brutes marched forth though they are no match for dragons. Fire and frost started covering the land. Waves of them were burning or freezing to death. Alexstrasza flew to one of the portal and unleashed a torrent of flame from her mouth. As the blaze closed in, the gatekeepers erected a barrier that withstood the flame's damage. _'He was right after all. He never lost his touch even if he had lost his Aspect powers.'_ She thought to herself. She dodged frost and poison arrows that were puny compared to her size. She then targeted one of the enchanters of the gate burned him to smithereens.

As the battle rages on, Nozdormu and his group of flyers swooped down in a V formation. As they swooped low, they rammed into every single enemy that was in their path. Nozdormu then casts a spell that freezes the portals in time, making them unable to teleport any more reinforcements. Ysera then opened her eyes, she casted powerful illusions and mirror images of the demons and attacked them; rendering them confused and making them attack their own allies. The sorcerers in charge of the portals were confused too. They were trying to solve why and how the portals were shut down. They knew about the dragons flying overhead but were perplexed by this type of magic. The next thing they knew was a huge flying bronze dragon swooped down and killed them. One of them was eaten, though the eater was not at all pleased with the taste to his prey.

Though he disliked the taste, it was a strategy that most dragons knew was effective. By eating their enemies, they are demoralizing them. It also planted the seeds of fear, and with the use of fear, it renders them in shock or makes them flee, making them look like sitting ducks or moving evasive targets. Ysera and Nozdormu do not need to use the technique. They will simply use their powers instead of eating a disgusting little creature. Ysera closed her eyes again. She could see the nightmares and the fear in the hearts of the dwellers of Azeroth. She frowned and felt helpless. She cannot calm down every single one of them at once. She was not that powerful.

The battle rages on near Sentinel Hill. Kalecgos fires another breath of frost out to his opponents. He then rested on top of the hill and chanted an enchanting circle. The circle then fired at least ten spectral blasts per second. Each of the blasts pierced five to seven enemies. If it was a normal orc it would have pierced through fifteen of them. They were sturdier than he thought they would be. Then he thought about it. _'This battle would have been won minutes ago! They are this strong! How could this possibly be?' Did they possess a powerful artifact equal to the Iris or even greater?'_

He then raised the circle and threw it in the middle of a platoon of monsters. _'That should last about thirty seconds.'_ He flew up again and saw that there was only one-fifth of the original army left here in the region of Westfall, including the reinforcements.

"Kalecgos, the portalsssss are now none of our concern." Nozdormu communicated with him. "Lady Alexstrasssssza has taken out the other two and Ysera has just finished the lasssst one."

"Then the threat to Stormwind is no more, for now." He looked to the direction of the Stormwind. He felt a very evil power in that direction. He instinctively dodged a flying bird that was suicidal. A red dragon finished it off and continued with the attack. Kalecgos felt an unpleasant presence too coming from Stormwind. It just popped out of nowhere. He tried to think about what it was but he had to dodge fire arrows return the favor with a frost breath.

"So you have felt it too." Ysera, her eyes now opened and glowing green, told them. "I am feeling a spirit of a young boy that is trapped within an evil being." She then second thought her words. "I would like to rephrase that. The young boy is trapped within an evil being that is being controlled by something else."

"Now is not the time to talk about this manner. We must finish this battle once and for all. We will then meet up with my beloved at Stormwind. She holds the answers that we seek." Kalecgos was worried about her now. Then he noticed another thing, a friend of his is gone. The power slowly faded to a tiny amount. _'Oh no, Medivh!'_

**Bridge to Cathedral Square**

Arthas, Jaina and the rest of the Stormwind guards at Cathedral Square pushed them back. They were now at a choke point on the bridge. Arthas and his mini undead army charged on first. The remaining guards took up a projectile weapon and took aim. "Milady, are you sure this… traitor can be trusted?"

"He is our hope of saving this city soldier."

"Men, FIRE AT WILL!" Volleys of arrows, javelins and lead balls flew to the other side, but the other army has their own type of projectile weapons. Catapults that were brought in the city launched their cargo at the guards on the other side of the river. When the guards got hit, they were shocked as to what they had seen. The projectiles were the heads of their fallen comrades. The Legion wanted them to feel hurt, feel fear.

The captain in charge of the Cathedral guards was reacting to it the opposite way. He held the face of his best friend. They were best buds since day one of training day. They trained together, drank together and chased down women in the inn. He felt rage overcoming him. Blood boiled with fury in his veins. "YOU DARE DISRESPECT THE DEAD, OUR DEAD! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THEM!" He rounded up his men. "Form your lines men, form your lines!" The men held a line position, each carrying a different type of bow or gun. "They have crossed a threshold that was sacred to us HUMANS!" Arthas death coiled an enemy and knocked him back with a few of his comrades about two feet. "They have desecrated our dead and plan to use them against us! Now is the time we show them the true wrath of our power!" He raised his sword, "RAAAAHHHHH!"

"RAAAHHH!" The sound of metal clacking, staves stomping the ground is showing them a new kind of zeal. "Open fire!" Another wave of projectiles hit the army of monsters. "Keep firing! It is a rule that if your enemy is in your range, so are you!" They exchanged magical and physical projectiles. Jaina tried her best to shield the guards and herself. She does not need to shield Arthas because he is more capable of dealing with this type of attacks.

Arthas hacked and slashed through anything that comes in his way, except of course of his "allies". He then heard the voice of his sword._ 'I want them… all. Let me eat of their energy and use it against them. Then we will eat her energies as well.'_

"I will not do that. I want her alive and tortured, but I am quite sick of this 'game' now and I would like to end it. Lunch is served for you Frostmourne." He raised his sword and pointed it towards the brute ahead of him. Whispers can be heard by everyone on the bridge. He felt Frostmourne slowly sucking away the powers and buffs that affected the enemies. Glowing magical orbs circled around Frostmourne as it leeches the powers. The enemies cannot get to him because they were too busy with his minions.

'_I am ready Arthas.'_ The sword gave him the power that it sucked out from the enemies. _'I have absorbed only half of the armies' strength but it will be enough to kill every single demon left in this siege. Pity it will not affect the others who fight for this wretched city!'_ He felt a pang of anger in his heart, but quickly dismissed it. Arthas leaped up high in the air. Jaina could only gape at the height that he had jumped. His white hair flailed vigorously as he landed on top of the army.

"I was fairly surprised that they held out this long and many demons were defeated." He clutched his sword harder. He was trying to figure out what made them so strong and better than he last fought with them. Was it more intense trainings? More wars which lead to more veterans? He does not know, but he will soon find out what it was. A smirk formed on his face.

The main gate was filled with them. He raised his sword once more and said, "You will all die and serve me when I command you to! So prepare for your demise!" He released the powers of the sword. Little blue orbs were released. They find their hosts and surrounded them. The blue orbs then released ice energy and enveloped their hosts. After that the hosts were imprisoned in a block of ice. Arthas held out his opened left hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the icy grips of the glaciers around the Legion. He felt that death is coming closer and closer to their doorstep. _'Die.'_ He closed his hands.

**Dun Morogh: The Ironforge**

Muradin Bronzebeard, after so long, has returned to the gates of Ironforge. He longed to see his brother again, Lord Magni. He was standing there, staring at the horizon. He also saw smoke coming from the Elwynn Forest. The Legion is closing in. "Ye' really have ta' sneak up behin' meh."

"You know it brother." The lord of Ironforge stands to greet his brother from his long journey. "Ya' alright' there brother?"

"The Gunship is still the' only way ta get here quiclay." He brushed of some snow from his shoulder guards. "Though it was still good wit' the' company of' my men."

"Aye." His eyes drooped to the ground. His expression was worrying.

"Were ye' asked by tha' wizard?" He suspected it. He was visited by him a few days earlier.

"Aye."

"What he's gonna do is quite riske'. Bringin' back Sicco is realle' bad." A pause between the two.

"Arthas Menethil, wasn't he yer' former student?"

"Aye." Muradin sighed. His memories of training little Arthas were very memorable to him. He still, to this day, wondered what turned a sweet little kind kid to a ruthless undead king. It just ruins his memories and casts him to despair and blame it on himself.

"Don't be' casting the blame on yerself' lad. It was never yer folt."

Muradin sighed again. "We could now hope that' the humans could hold up'."

"That is all we can' hope brother."

"Lord Magni!" A human interrupts their conversation. "News has been spread. Arthas Menethil, the traitor, has been resurrected from the dead."

"WHAT!" He rushed to him angrily. _'So he did breng im' back! Why ded he do that?"_

Muradin was held back by his brother. He felt the same way. "Brother, calm it down laddy. Never let your anger get a hold of' you."

He calmed down a bit and proceeded to speak, "Bring meh' to Stormwind. Capn' reade' the Gunship!"

**Stormwind Gate**

He stood there, silently celebrating his victory from inside him. _'Yes, you have done well Arthas. This power is truly belongs to you. Now the sorceress is next'_

"I will get my vengeance on the one who left me, lied to me. It is an unforgivable sin against the true ruler of Azeroth, though it will not be today. We must plan this first and carefully." He then remembered that day. The day they will never forget.

_Flashback:_

_Then they were in Arthas's rooms. He closed the door, leaned back up against it, and swept her into his arms, kissing her deeply. But it was she, shy, studious Jaina, who broke the kiss and moved toward the bed, leading him by the hand, the orange light from the still- blazing wicker man outside dancing on their skin._

_He followed, almost as in a daze, a dream, as they stood beside the bed, their hands clasped so tightly Arthas feared her fingers would snap in his grip. "Jaina," he whispered._

"_Arthas," she said, the word a whimper, and kissed him again, her hands reaching up to clasp his face between her hands. He was dizzy with wanting her, and felt suddenly bereft as she drew back. Her breath was soft and warm on his face as she whispered, "I…are we ready for this?"_

_He started to answer flippantly, but he knew what she was really asking. He could not imagine being more ready to bring this girl the rest of the way into his heart. He had turned down the lovely Taretha, and she had not been the first he had said no to. Jaina, he knew, was even less experienced than he in such matters._

"_I am if you are," he whispered hoarsely, and as he bent to kiss her again, he saw the familiar furrow of worry cross her brow. I will kiss it away, he vowed, bringing her onto the bed with him. I will make everything you could ever worry about go away forever._

_Later, when the wicker man had finally burned out and the only light on Jaina's sleeping form was the cool blue- white of moonlight, Arthas still lay awake, running his fingers along the curves of her body and alternately wondering where this would all lead and feeling content to simply be in the moment._

_He had not tossed in a branch to the wicker man fire, because he had nothing he wished to be rid of. Nor did he now, he thought, bending forward to kiss her. Jaina awakened with a soft sigh, reaching for him._

_Jaina awakened with a soft sigh, reaching for him. "No one can seem to deny you anything," she murmured, repeating the words she had said to him the day of their first kiss, "least of all me."_

_He clutched her to him then, a sudden cold shivering over him, though he had no idea why. "Don't deny me, Jaina. Don't ever deny me. Please."_

_She looked up at him, eyes glittering in the cool moonlight. "I never would, Arthas. Never."_

He feels his body getting warmer and gripped his sword harder. He is now feeling both joyous from the fighting and angry at Jaina. He heard joyous cheers and laughter from inside the city. People hooting and hollering and making many more weird noises, at least to Arthas they were. He remembered the days of happiness and celebration. People were gathering around the square in Capital City, dancing, partying and just enjoying themselves. He felt disgusted. "I have out grown these… parties and dancing. It is just a fool's way to enjoy. Real kings will never do such things." He looked up to the sky. He felt the breeze of the half burned forest on his face. Some trees are still burning. "I will become a better king than my father." He sighed.

He heard horses galloping to the outside of the city. There were five horses. As they came close to Arthas, he smiled at them. He will be amused to see and talk to him once more. The horses stopped, four men and a white haired woman got off their horses. She was eating a piece of beef jerky. He snickered. They walked to him, swords drawn but a staff rested in the hands of the wizard. "Seeing your face once again sickens me Arthas. You should have stayed dead!" Varian, once a friend to Arthas now distrusted him and Jaina's actions.

"Why hello to you to my old friend." He bowed down to the King. "What honor is this that I have to see the king? It flatters me to see you agai-."

"Silence monster! You have not paid for the sins of everything yet, so let me kill you and put you out one last time." He went into an offensive stance, ready to charge in.

"Oh please! Do you really think that you could beat me? How amusing it is to see that."

"I will stab you in the throat, just like you killed your own father!"

Those words hurt him a lot. He puts his other hand on the hilt of the blade. "You will not talk to me like that you little pest! Bring it on if you have the courage to fight me! I will have you killed with no honor just like your father! You will die with much regret!"

"At least my father was not killed by the son he raised and trained!"

She had had enough of this. "ENOUGH!" Both looked at her. "Lower our weapons down!" She looked at Varian. "What happened has happened and nothing could change that. Either accept what happened or suffer eternally for your guilt!" She looked and pointed at Arthas. "And YOU, there were many casualties caused by you because of your clumsy acts of power and swordsmanship. You will not get what I have offered!"

"You offered him a deal! If you offered him a deal then why not just deal with the demons themselves!?"

She paused. She remembered Medivh and his last dying breath. Her anger turned into sorrow as tears streamed down her face. Varian felt guilty. He did not know why she was crying. He thought about it then it came to him. _'Where is Medivh?'_ He looked around and then knew now why she was crying. He placed a hand by her shoulder to comfort her. "It is okay Jaina."

He looked at Arthas. He saw him laughing an evil laugh. "Oh this is just amusing! I still cannot fathom why you cry for the dead! Death is just death! If you want I will raise him back and puppeteer him." He said jokingly.

They made out a sound of flapping wing from a distance. Jaina looked and she saw Kalecgos and 3 other different colored dragons by his side. As they neared them, they touched down on land and transformed themselves to their humanoid form. Kalecgos ran to Jaina, arms opened, and hugged her. "I have missed you my love."

She returned the hug. "I have you more than you ever know." Alexstrasza felt a smile coming from her face while Ysera and Nozdormu took their gaze to Arthas with much precaution.

"Well to whom do I have the honor of seeing your beloved… _lover_." Arthas said lover in a bitter way. "I may take it you are her lover?"

"You are correct former _Lich_ King. I suppose you have a problem with it?" Retorted Kalecgos

"I have no such problem _dragon._" He murmured in anger. As he witnessed them kiss each other. Jaina felt a slight guilt when she saw his face.

"Well then Death Knight, you have been raised again to help us isssss it not right?"

Ysera, her eyes closed, came closer to Arthas, feeling no fear of his blade. When she touched him she saw a frightening creature with two longhorns with rabid teeth and glowing eyes scream at her. She jumped back and the other two Aspects raised hands. "What happened, he just came to greet you." Arthas chuckled.

When Jaina told Kalec about the news of Medivh, he grimaced at the loss of a friend. He then thought about the little amount of magic that is left behind by him. It was radiating from Jaina. He knew that when someone's magic dies, his/her traces of his magic will disappear, but not all of it. '_It probably is because she was healed by Medivh?'_ He thought to himself. He switched his focus to Varian, who is frowning, and then to Arthas.

Arthas feels that he doesn't belong to this group. He doesn't belong in the world of the living no more. _'I don't belong to living ever since I betrayed my father.'_ He looked to Nozdormu. "Yes, I will help you people againssssst the might of the Burning Legion." He mocked him. He smiled as Nozdormu's right hand formed arcane symbols. He turned around and puts Frostmourne on his shoulder. "I will just go to a secluded place and rest myself there."

"You will stay here with us and will always be at our sight! You will never be permitted to leave our sight!" Varian yelled at him.

Jaina came out of Kalec's arms and begged Arthas. "Please Arthas, come with us! You must take rest with us and eat! Please come with us!"

"Come on now Jaina. You should stick to a low meat diet. You will get yourself fat and you know that you won't look good fat." He joked again.

"You will not talk to her like that!"

"I don't care! I will do as you asked me to! Are you not satisfied with that? Or are you going to pull the strings on me and puppeteer me just like how I would have done with Medivh when I raise him up from the dead. Where is your code of morals now?" They were surprised at him. It as though he said the past few words in preparation of this type of argument. They know now not to even underestimate his intellectuality.

Jaina sensed in him the seriousness of his words. She is not the only person who understands each other after the relationship. Alexstrasza noticed this too. So she came to a resolve. "Very well then, it is settled! You can move along with your life as you please as long as you do not make bargains with the enemy or pledge your allegiance with them, etc. You will also not leave an area just as Elwynn Forest unless your keeper is within the area." She eyes Jaina. "You will be then keeper since you were the one to raise him. You will have helpers as well. King Varian and Kalecgos will aid you in this matter. You will be watched every single day by my spies to investigate your doings." She paused and breathes in some air. "Are there any who disagree with this conclusion?" No one disagreed. "So from today on, Arthas Menethil you will now become one of the _Raised_" She walks away from the group along with the other two Aspects. "We are done here. Kalecgos you will be in charge of our forces that fought in the Battle of Sentinel Hill. Make them useful against the Legion." She turned into her dragon form along with Ysera and Nozdormu and went of flying.

"I will do as you wish, my Queen." He bowed down as they left.

Varian walks to his horse with his Royal Guards. "I will reorganize the troops of Stormwind and slowly rebuild and refortify our defenses." He then looks at Arthas and snorted.

They galloped away Kalecgos turns to Jaina. He grabbed her hands and told her, "I will go and help my brethren and clean up the battlefields of Westfall. I will return to Stormwind when we are done. We will feast with you." He kissed her hands and she felt a blush creep up. He then ran and flew away in his dragon form.

Arthas was frowned and felt his heart broke. Jaina exchanged glances with him and then asked him again, "Please come with us Arthas, come with me." Her eyes were glowing white and gave him a reassuring look.

He surprisingly answered her in a soft voice. "Jaina, you know I cannot go with you. How could I go and have a peaceful rest or even a peaceful feast. Everyone despises me, though I do not care. I know that you will only be hurt because of their mockery of me and I would most likely be sent out to the streets or graveyard, where I belong." He turned his back on her and walks away to the forest. He raised his right hand and waves it, dowsing the fires and there were no more of them. Smoke goes between them and their white hair dangled in the wind. Her hands held a piece of clothing close to her heart. She went to her horse, and goes on top of it. She gave one last glance of him and then rode of. Arthas now walks alone on the forest that is now beginning to cover up in smoke. He thought about his words and said to himself, _'You will only be hurt? How did that came over my head?'_ He looked on Frostmourne. It was silent during the whole conversation. He does not know why but he felt… better.

_So you guys noticed that some of the characters are in character and some aren't. Well that sentence was kind of confusing. __o_O__ I'm still not that familiar with the lore yet. I want this story to be as close to the lore as possible. To me the story of Warcraft is good but the World of Warcraft games kind of ruined some of the lore and made holes in the story. Maybe because there is too much going on in the game and I got confused? Whatever it is I will try to keep the story flowing and not lose its edge. Ok then, Sayonara!_

_**P.S. The whole flashback scene with them in Arthas' room was copied from the book. I just typed it down and will just say that it was from the Book **__**Arthas: Rise of the Lich King.**__** I don't want any of it to be inaccurate but I also don't want any Copyright cases going with Blizzard.**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

_Sorry guys about the long post. It looks like I can't make it up to you guys but to say sorry. I don't want to say that I'm busy again and again, even though I am. So now I will finish up this chapter and I will post the next one on March 23rd. It will be **full** so don't worry about reading half a chapter now! So comment on it, make complements and/or make constructive criticism about it. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

Chapter 2: The Dream and Old Acquaintances.

"_To the night elves, who have lost their hopes, I give forth the ability to Dream again. To Dream, to Imagine, for in that is the best hope of rebuilding, of recovering, of growing… And to those who follow the path of one held special by me = and mine – I grant him and the other druids to come the path into the Emerald Dream, where even I their deepest sleep, they may cross the word, learn from it, and draw upon its own strength… the better to guide Kalimdor's health and safety throughout the future." – Ysera's blessing upon Nordrassil at the end of the War of the ancients and the Great Sundering of Azeroth_

**Elwynn Forest:**

Arthas found a cave nearby the mountains. The cave was untouched. It was dark damp and slightly cooler than the smoking hot forest outside. He came in, settling down and putting his sword next to his right leg. He felt the need to take a nap, and so he relaxed his head on the stone and slept. Frostmourne glowed as he fell asleep.

In his sleep he had a dream. He opened his eyes and there he was, on top of a horse and eyeing a city no longer filled with holy magic that will burn an undead if he gets inside it. He smiled. He raised his sword and his undead minions charged on. They devastated the city, purging their victims and making them into the undead. Catapults infected with the plague hauled more into the city. It was glorious. The never-ending hordes of undead marched in and spared no one. _'This is what you like to do right?'_

"Yes, it is a beautiful sight to see. Everyone will bow down to the might of the Scourge! This world shall be a haven for darkness and undeath." As he watched the siege go on he heard footsteps that seemed to be running towards him. When he turned around, he was met by a huge hammer and smacked him right in the face. He flew from his horse and the whole scene shifted into the whiteness again. He used his elbows to get up and touched his face. He looked to the small boy with the huge holy hammer.

He was wearing a pure white shirt and pure white pants. He has a good physique for his age to be able to carry that hammer with ease is not an easy task. "Is this what you really wanted?" He also noticed that he was wearing a dark black shirt and pants, the opposite of what the boy has. He still has Frostmourne in his hand.

Arthas was not looking very amused. "Why little boy? Why ask that STUPID QUESTION ON INFRONT OF ME!" They boy showed a very good poker face. "Oh so you want to play a game of 'give me what I want' eh? Well I have to teach you some manners." He raised his sword and attacked head on. The boy lifted the mallet and easily blocked the attack. Arthas slashed once more and the boy dodged it. The boy locked Frostmourne to the ground with his mallet and kicked Arthas to the shin. "Ahhh!" Arthas limped away in agony and got really mad. "You little prick!"

"I will ask again, Is this what you really wanted?"

The voice then hit Arthas. "Did I not banish you from my head? Why are you still here!?"

"For I am you, and thus I will never be able to leave you, even if you banish me or I try to get out, I will be always in your head." He paused for a while, "I am your lost conscience."

"You think I don't remember you? I am not stupid. Now leave me be with my dreams of conquest or I will make you suffer!"

"Do all you want! Everyone has a conscience in them that cares, and wants to do good deeds. Even the vilest criminals have a heart."

Arthas lowered his sword and sat down. "Let me ask you something; were you the one that lets the words 'you will only be hurt' escape my mouth?"

The other Arthas sat down as well. "Yes, for I am your conscience. Everyone has some good in them. But at the same time everyone has a bad side to them." Out of thin air, a tea cup and tea pot formed and it was hot. "Would you like some?"

Arthas smelled the tea. He was getting nostalgic because he knew the smell. His voice calmed down. "Falric. So you can do almost anything here?"

"It is _your_ imagination." He took a sip of tea that is soothing to the throat. "You seemed at ease now. What happened to your angry self the past few minutes?"

"I… I do not." He looked at Frostmourne and his anger grew. "Now I remember. You kicked me in the shin." His voice changed into an angry note.

"You still do not realize it don't you?"

"All I know is that no one must ever hit me!" He stood up and raised his sword. "Any last words before I decapitate you?"

"Yes." He puts the tea down. "I will never fade away from your mind. Unlike Ner'zhul, he was a foreign to your mind, thus not belonging here and able to be cast away or killed forever in and from your head." He took another sip, still sitting and keeping his calm.

"We will see about that." The little Arthas closed his eyes and braced himself. He swung it down to his neck. The head flew of in the direction the sword was headed. Arthas frowned at the events that took place after he decapitated him. The head stopped spinning, and started to float on its own. The eyes opened and freaked Arthas a little bit.

The head slowly moved back to the neck and reattached itself. "I told you so." He took another sip of tea. He raised his hand and flew it away from Arthas and Frostmourne faded away. "Let's try not to look at the weapon shall we?"

Arthas' mind then cleared up. He thought about what the little Arthas said and spoke, "So you are saying that Frostmourne is the cause of… rephrase that… Frostmourne is the one who is _controlling_ me?"

"Wow, that took you a while to realize that. How many years? 5 years was it or 7?" He signaled Arthas to sit down. "You are right. But you are only half-right."

"Then what else is it?" Arthas is now looking curiously at his young self.

The little one then waved his hand and bread, butter and cheese on plates appeared and he started to munch on it. His face was dirty and littered with crumbs and melted butter. Arthas cannot believe that he was this… very none etiquette. He swallowed and started talking. "As I said, everyone has a good side and a bad side." He chopped of some butter and puts it on the bread. "I am your good side."

"What of the bad side?" Arthas was frowning now.

"Well, try to anticipate who the bad side is."

"Frostmourne?"

"No, it is you. You are now the sole entity of your own darkness. Ner'zhul knew of a way to… merge oneself being to the dark side of himself. Thus… you." The way the other Arthas said it and the very childish voice is really annoying him now.

"So how does this process go? In what ways?"

"First is the feeling of uncertainty. Wait a second, nope it is not. Let me do it again. The first is bringing down your self-esteem. With your self-esteem gone you feel down and unwilling to do anything. Unwilling because you are afraid that you will be more depressed."

He felt a nerve pop out but kept his cool. "And then what?"

"Then he lures you into feeling uncertainty. You will not know what to do so you started to turn to other things… evil things." He summoned a cup full of orange juice and drank some of it. "He knew everyone has an evil side to them. He only needs to nurture the seeds of evil and let it sprout and root into your mind, infecting it and giving of more seeds of evil." He drank some more. "You sure you don't want any?"

"I am fine, now go on with your nibbling and nacking." He was growing impatient of this boy's etiquette. He wanted to punch him and interrogate him for the information rather than just listening to him speak while he eats his meal. "I grow tired of… you."

"You grow tired of yourself?"

He stood up and yelled out loud. Frostmourne reappeared in his hand. "You will tell me the information that I seek without that ridiculous voice of yours and your absurd manner!"

"NO! YOU GO BACK TO THE DARKSIDE NOW! I GROW WEARY OF YOUR PRESENCE HERE NOW!" The voice was so loud that it felt like his ears will blow. The little Arthas stood up and, with a forceful push of the hand, blasts Arthas way from him. "You will learn that soon enough."

Arthas was flying through the whiteness, after several more seconds the scene turned greenish evil and dark purple. He landed with a loud thud. He groaned in agony as he stood up from where he landed. He stiffened his composure and then surveyed the area. It was a chaotic place. Columns of lightning, fire and mostly shards ice fell. He then shivered at the coldness of the place. The whole entire place was covered in craters and the land is mostly ice. The dark purple and green sky was above him, where the lightning, fire and ice kept on landing. Then at the distant land he saw something familiar. "Is that… Icecrown… Citadel?" He squinted his eyes and puts his hand to shade his eyes.

He then concluded that it was. He then remembered that he had a horse. He puts his hands horizontally and said, "Invincible, raise and come forth my stead!" The ground crumbled and a skeletal horse rose from the ground, it was fully covered in armor and is ready for battle. He stood by his horse, remembering his days with him and the day that the stead was born. "Oh how I have missed you old friend." He pets his horse and the horse rubbed back with the pleasure of seeing his owner again. He mounted his horse. "Let us go Invincible! Ride!" The horse galloped and sped through the wasteland. The horse powered through the icy grounds and jumped across craters with ease.

After 20 minutes of horseback riding he dismounted it. He held it by the reins of the horse. The Citadel was empty. He wanted to go up to the Frozen Throne immediately to survey the whole area. He turned to his horse and tried to do what the other Arthas was doing. "Wings, on my horse, NOW!" Skeletal wings popped out of the horse. He grinned in a very cool manner and mounted the horse again. They flew to the top and to the Frozen Throne. He watched the horizon and the chaos that was going through. It was dignifying to see it. He then noticed that there is a small part of white in the edges of the darkness with a green eye on top of it. "It is good to see you alive and well again." A dark voice startled him and so he looked around to see who it is. There was no one there.

"Who is there and show yourself fool. This is _my_ Realm."

"Oh I am over here Arthas. Right in the palm of your hand." He looked to his sword and it slowly changes. He dropped it and moved back. He was being cautious. The sword then started to form a shape of a human. The jagged edges are slowly linking themselves and forming limbs. The head near the hilt was forming a head bellow it and the hilt began to form spines and receded into the humanoid. It was wearing a cloak of green and black stripes with Saronite shoulder guards and chest armor over the cloak. The face resembled that of an orc with eyes glowing blue and streaking the air as it moves. The head over the hilt became a helm for the orc like creature but his physique is almost as of human.

Arthas faces him and questioned him. "What is the meaning of this Frostmourne? How are you able to do morph into this… humanoid form of yours? Is there any reason for this?"

"One by one my former prince, your questions will be answered in time."

"Well I would like them now!" He was angry at the fact that Frostmourne was addressing him as his superior which offended him.

"Let me start with formality and an introduction. I am Frostmourne, the sword that the Lich King forged to rule over Azeroth. You are now in the dark side of your mind." It pointed around the area.

"I know that you naïve fool! Now tell me why you could do such a thing in my mind."

"I can because I was forged to do so. Every time someone takes arms with me I enter their mind and make it my… home."

Arthas smiled. "You should not try to stall for time or try to fool me my sword. You are here so that you can corrupt my mind and empower the dark side of my mind, which you already have since I slayed Malganis. You were the 'seed' that Ner'zhul planted in me that enticed the other seeds of darkness within me, making them grow and grow until it will overpower the good side over on that side." He pointed to the distant whiteness on the horizon. "And that is where the… my good conscience resides."

"Very good my young prince, very good. It is every intelligent of you to analyze, observe and line up the facts. It was why the Lich King wanted you to be his champion, and me be your sword." Frostmourne was fast. He slithered to Arthas so fast that he did not have time to react. It gripped him in the throat and said to him, "Now how about I replant more of them inside your brain. I'm sure your evil side will want more of it. Oh wait, you are the evil side! Hahahahaha!"

As Frostmourne tried to poke Arthas' with his hand, the green eye bolted down from the sky like lightning and landed on top of Frostmourne. Arthas was blasted away and smoke covered a figure. Arthas focused his head and stared at the figure in his sight. She was in a green armor. Her eyes were green and her skin was purple, much like a night elf. He opened wide his eyes and whispered to himself, _'Ysera!'_

She turned to him and ran straight to Arthas, grabbed him, and flew off to the light side. Frostmourne rose from the crater with his hand over his head. "THAT BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU YSERA! I WILL! AND I WILL ALSO GET ARTHAS BACK AND LET HIM BE CONSUMED BY THE DARKNESS! YOU WILL NOT WIN! YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" It then let out a nasty roar of the top of its lungs.

It can be heard all the way to the light, the little Arthas heard it and goose bumps started to form on his skin. "Well that did not sound the slightest of good at all."

Frostmourne cooled down a bit. He completely forgot about Ysera and her eye. He sighed. "That was another of my miscalculations." He touched his head and massaged it and groaned in anger of himself. He then saw the horse just minding its own business. He approached it cautiously and grinned evilly. Once he was 4 feet away from it he jumped to it to try to grab it, but when he was so close the horse disappeared and he landed on the floor elbows first. "Ahhh! That stupid mindless horse is nothing but worthless!" He continued to walk to the throne, the Frozen Throne. He sat down on it, feeling powerful over the dark skies and harsh landscapes of Arthas' mind. "You will come back to me Arthas, and you will be forever my pawn. We shall rule the world of Azeroth and anything that is within the Dark Space."

Arthas was in the arms of Ysera. She was travelling very fast through the imagination of Arthas. He groaned. Ysera looked at him and reassured him, "We are almost to the side of the light. Do not loose strength human. Stay with me." Arthas was slightly limping in her arms, feeling himself drained of strength.

The little Arthas was standing there and waiting for something but he does not know what. He knows that something is headed towards him but it still worries if the Arthas is okay. Ysera came to view and she was now in the side of light. She slowed down and landed in front of the little Arthas. He was pleased to see that Arthas was still the way he was when he met him and not falling to the shadow. Well, what had happen… miss?"

"He was about to be turned to evil by the sword again but I went there just in time. It was a relief to know that some magical power was restraining some of its power. It would seem that it was Elfish magic infused with the powers of the holy priests and paladins. I was also able to familiarize myself to another power that strengthened the barrier even more."

"Was it Medivh?"

"Yes it was. He was the one responsible for reforging that accursed sword but with a debatable reason."

"He is dead now, so it is wise not to argue about it. They should focus at the tasks at hand rather than blame, ask and/or think of why Medivh came to that conclusion."

"Indeed." She laid Arthas down the floor. "Young one, you must wake up now. You will have to leave this dream and continue on with the journey that is ahead of you." Arthas looked at her as she laid her hands on his head. She closed her eyes and in a flash he was back in the Cave. He rose up and looked around to see if anything was off. He looked around to find his sword and there it was, lying next to his feet. He was having second thoughts on grabbing the sword but he had to. He will be less powerful if he abandoned his sword here in the cave. He then felt that he was feeling… pleasant and warm inside. His hunger for power and conquest was extinguished, but not completely, by the clarity of his good side's words. He now knows that the he had to fight two sides in this war; the first is Azeroth, the second is the battle for his mind.

He grabbed the sword and stepped outside. The skies are now clear and the smoke was no longer there. All he could see now is the dead aftermath of the once beautiful landscape of Elwynn Forest. He felt a darker side of himself was slowly creeping up to him from the side in which he carried the sword. _'Learn to control your dark side, or else you will never learn to control yourself.'_ The warning came from his good side. _'I will, for now, help you with this, though in the end of this, you must know how to control it. I will always be here to help you, but I can only help you, not do it for you.'_ He felt the darkness stop and secede back to the sword. It glowed as this happens. It was now morning and the sun shined bright and the Light giving its blessings to the population of Stormwind.

A watcher came down and went up to him. It was Alexstrasza's watchers that kept an eye on Arthas. "I hope you had a good rest _raised_ one. Lady Proudmoore wishes you to eat in the castle with the other watchers, including Lord Kalecgos and King Varian." She had brown hair and red armor on. She turned to the direction of Stormwind and turned into a dragon and flew off. He looked around and decided to roam around the place for a bit and then go to the meal.

**Stormwind Keep: Dining Room**

Jaina watched the city outside from the porch in the keep. There was no wind to blow her white hair but she can still feel the relief of the whole city after the siege. Soldiers were now fixing and refortifying the entire city. The civilian population is not being sent back yet, except for the ones who volunteered to go back and help rebuild the city. Jaina was alone. Kalecgos was of, patrolling near the borders of the Burning Legion and the Alliance. Varian was somewhere in the city, helping organize the rebuilding process and planning the next move against the Legion. She sighed to herself. Her are eyes cloudy white and the tiny highlight of blonde reminding her of the devastation that Garrosh caused in the bombed city of Theramore. She went back to her bed and sat down. She was feeling very weird ever since yesterday. She feels that there is magic near her that is steadily increasing. She is feeling worried about it. She then consulted her memory and focused on what could be the cause of it.

She closed her eyes and focused. First she remembered when the Legion struck. Nothing happened to her during that time. She then skipped to when she was hit by the burning bird. She remembered that she flew to the cemetery, though nothing happened to her that time that will cause her to feel this way. She then goes to when Medivh died. She is assuming that it was just her emotions but there was not that at all. When she remembered him touching her forehead, she heard a voice. "So know you know the cause of it." She opened her eyes and grabbed her staff, which was sitting next to the chair near the bed. She pointed the head of the staff to where the voice was and she fell in shock as to what she sees. He was wearing a brown hooded armor and held a fairly old wrangled staff. He was very old and with gray hair, though looked as if a ghostly figure. He carried a sword with him on his side as he prefers to fight with melee rather than ranged magic. He smiled at her. "Medivh!" She stood up and tried to hug him but he was merely a hologram. She passed through him and that startled her.

"Do not worry milady. I am real but I am also not real. I am in your head and you are the only one who can see me."

"But you had died Medivh. How… what magic is this and how are you doing this."

Even though she was not able to touch him, he came to her and touched her shoulder. "I have implanted some of my magical power in your head. It is a spell that lets the user be with the host, without actually being there, even when they are dead." He chuckled a little bit and sat down on the chair. Jaina too sat down but on the bed once again. "I did this so that I will be able to teach you some magic that has been long forgotten in this world. T will help you defeat them and also bring peace to this world."

"This is exciting new! I must inform the-"

"You must not." He stopped her from getting. "It must be kept secret. I am worried that someone might undo this magic."

"Ok then Magna. I will do as you ask."

"Please do not call me that. My mother can only have that title. And soon it will be also you." She flushed and felt very pleased with herself. "I also have one more reason. My information about everything I know will prove useful to both you and the factions that are fighting the Legion."

She sensed something wrong with his wording. "What do you mean by 'the factions that are fighting?"

He sighed heavily. "Not all of Azeroth wanted to fight for the freedom of it. Many factions turn to the Legion because of bribery, power, and to join the ranks of the Legion. It displeases me that some of the members of the Alliance are turning to the darkness of the Legion. There are also some in the Horde as well. The problem with this is that I do not know who and what their plans are. We must always remain vigilante and strong. I tell you this Jaina, keep your guard up and do not trust anyone but you and your team."

"I will Medivh, I will."

"But do not entrust this secret with him."

She knew who he was talking about. "Arthas, why not? He has pledged himself to our cause but still you do not-"

"Trust him of course. He can never be trusted even though I wanted him to be resurrected. My dear friend, we live in a struggling world and we cannot let the Legion win this war. We must take extra precaution and never let this information be known to the enemy. You do understand don't you Jaina?"

She felt sad to hear this but she had understood nevertheless. "Yes Medivh. I understand you."

"Good, now you must go now and eat. You should remember what Antonidas taught you."

"Of course, an empty will exhaust you in battle." She stood with her staff in her hand and went down to the dinner room of the keep.

**Stormwind: The Earthen Shrine**

Varian sat on a small island in the pond near a well. This place gave him a peace of mind. He was furious of Arthas' resurrection and regrets being one with the group. He did remember his time with him when they were young. They used to practice and spar with each other. Varian always ended up winning. Arthas was barely taught how to fight back then because his father was too overprotective of him. He was there in Lordaeron because the city of Stormwind fell to the orcs and his father was assassinated. He wished that his father died with honor during battle but instead, he was assassinated. He then snapped back to reality and stood up. He needs to be there with his men rebuilding and commanding the forces of his country. He is thankful to the light that his son was not here and safe. One of his elite guards came to him and saluted. He nodded and signaled them to move back to the city. "Sir Grand Marshal wants to talk with you about our next strategy and moves against the Legion."

"I will go to him immediately after I go around the city and know the status of everyone for myself." He heard something like a flying airship closing in. He looked above and there he saw a gunship floating toward Stormwind. He knows it is friendly because the flag was of Ironforge. It was a military ship and not a civilian or merchant one.

Three ropes dropped down to the ground and after a few seconds three midgets, well built, landed and escorted Muradin Bronzebeard to King Varian. "Well 'ello ter' mait. Good ta' see ya again Lod' Varian."

"To you as well Muradin. Do you have a message from King Magni, ruler of Ironforge?"

"Wel' aye brin' a message an' a'lso me brotha's … feelens'. Who in dis' world woulda' brought 'im bac to te' livin' world?"

"Don't ask me Muradin. Ask his former lover instead. I assure your ambassador, I despise this action as much as you do too. Though we do not have a choice now do we? He is a live now and in constant observation by the Life Bringer's task force."

"The Lif' Bringer was here'?"

"Yes Muradin, she was along with the other Dragon Aspects. He is under control for now and with limited movability."

"Wel' that's re'assurin'. I needs ta see 'im now."

"Very well Muradin, follow me." Varian called for his horse and saddled up with Muradin's forces and gunship.

**Northshire Valley**

Arthas came upon the fallen walls of the Northshire Valley. Guards were all over the place fixing, carrying boxes of supplies and also bricks and wood for the wall. Two guards came close to him and stared at him with intent to kill. "You should go away now traitor. No one in this area wants you here."

"Well, I am not welcome anywhere in this kingdom anyway." He puts his sword back in the scabbard. But also I am entitled to go anywhere where they can keep an eye on me unless they have told me otherwise." He came close to his face. Swords were drawn. "And I, in no way, will be ordered around by a bunch of guards like you. You better watch out who you are talking to. You might end up regretting it for the rest of your life." The guard was starting to be overcome by fear. "And I also mean the afterlife."

**Goldshire**

He turned back headed towards Goldshire, more like what was left of it. Everyone in that town felt down. Their homes were burned down and nothing and the inn in the middle of it was nothing but dust and ashes. He looked down as he stepped on something. He lifted his foot and saw a doll that will most likely be made by a little girl's grandma. He kneeled down and grabbed the doll. It was white with no hair. The eyes were buttons and the clothes it was wearing are pink and black. He remembered the time when his sister, Calia, played with dolls. She loved to play dolls with her friends and always talked about them when she was young. He was now wondering where she is now. He had never heard from her for a very long time.

"Arthas!" He stood up and turned around. The one who called him to go to Stormwind was with 2 other dragons in their humanoid form. "I have told you to go to the Keep a few minutes ago and still you disobeyed. Either do it now or we will make you!"

He took one last glimpse at the doll and placed it near the burned down house. He had a frown on his face and went on and said, "Then let us go." They now walked to Stormwind City.


End file.
